


To feed a baby panda (the unconventional way)

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Writer's challenges 2018 [8]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, prey kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: When Zitao feels hungry, he just wants Jongdae tofeed him.Not the food Kyungsoo left for them, though.





	To feed a baby panda (the unconventional way)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something for the beautiful dinosaur on his birthday.  
> I happened to have this written somewhere so I decided to turn it into this. This was part of a challenge involving **Prey Kink** , though I'm not really sure I wrote it correctly.
> 
>  **Happy Birthday Jongdae!**  
>  Enjoy.

The dorm is empty tonight, except for Zitao and Jongdae. The elder has been watching that boring TV program repetition for exactly thirty one minutes now. Tao is getting bored.

“Hyung, I’m hungry~” Jongdae lifts his eyes from his phone.

“What do you expect me to do, Taozi? Soo left some food for us-” Tao grins, he knows Jongdae can't see him in the darkness of the room. The elder doesn't even feign interest, Tao knows he's not really paying him attention.

_Oh, but he will._

“Feed me~” he stares at the taller this time. Tao grins wider.

“...feed you? You’re not a baby, Tao. I’m sure you can feed yourself” his look changes into something darker. Maybe Jongdae noticed because he presses his mouth into a thin line. Tao shakes his head.

“Nope, I want you to _feed me, gege”_ Jongdae scrunches his nose.

“What are you implying, Zitao?” Jongdae raises an eyebrow curious when Zitao crawls over his lap slowly, closing the distance between their bodies. His gaze is fixed on his neck. Zitao actually growls. Jongdae is now shivering, he licks his lips expectantly, his eyes wide opened.

“Something that apparently turns you on, gege~” Jongdae covers his hard-on with his hands, trying not to blush. Tao laughs softly, that beautiful laugh Jongdae loves but he wouldn’t admit it, before he licks his neck, close to his jugular. “Are you enjoying being my _food?”_ he tilts his head giving Zitao more access.

“I do-” Tao bites him, suddenly annoyed. Jongdae whimpers.

“Food doesn't talk, silly. Shut up” he demands.

Their age doesn’t matter here, Jongdae always allows the other to _take, take, take._ He shivers and Zitao smiles.

_I like when he obeys me._

Jongdae whimpers when Tao licks his neck again, positioning himself in between his legs, rubbing his crotch roughly over his sweatpants. When Jongdae removes under his weight, Zitao bites harder.

“Mmmh~ You have the most tender meat, _food”_ his hand rubs harder and Jongdae bites his shoulder, a silent way to tell ‘it hurts’.  Zitao stops before he smiles. _Sorry._ He discards Jongdae’s shirt before biting his collarbone. He only stops when he feels the metallic taste of blood.

He lowers his head to Jongdae’s crotch, pulling down the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers, to reveal his already leaking cock. Another grin, this time against his thigh, before he bites the tender skin. Jongdae screams, trying to escape but Tao’s stronger, always had been, so he presses his hips against the sofa.

“Don’t move, _food._ This has just started” Tao spreads Jongdae’s legs to take his cock in his mouth. He teasingly licks the tip and softly slides his teeth against the delicate skin. Jongdae hisses as Tao watches him cautiously. He's waiting.

_Come on, you remember how to fucking behave as food._

“Tao...” of course he doesn’t remember. Zitao digs his nail in the slit and Jongdae whines.

“Yes~ Whine for me, gege. You’re my prey, you’re going to be _my food._ I have to soften your meat before digging my fangs into you, don’t you think?” Jongdae is trembling, suddenly high because of Zitao’s talking. He only nods, deep in subspace.

_Now, he does remember how to behave._

Zitao bites his inner thigh, he closes his eyes tightly. More rough strokes on his dick. “Now, be good and feed me, gege” he's squirming, the sensations are too much. The mix of pain and pleasure always drives him crazy, and it happens that Zitao just loves to make him moan and whimper like an animal in heat.

Jongdae bites his lips, refraining from moaning too loud. Zitao growls again and takes his hand covered in Jongdae's precum and guides it to his rim. Jongdae opens his eyes, suddenly aware of everything. Zitao slowly pushes the tip of his index finger inside him, thrusting slowly as he strokes him with the other hand. Jongdae can’t hold his moans anymore.

“Didn’t you hear me, _food?_ I ordered you to feed me” Zitao then thrusts his whole finger, quickly finding the bundle of nerves inside him. Jongdae's legs are shaking. Zitao grins when he bites his nipple. Jongdae screams, he begs Tao to stop. He doesn’t use words though, Jongdae just whimpers and tries to close his legs.

The younger keeps thrusting, stroking him and biting his nipple until he can taste blood again. He moves to the other nipple. The way Jongdae’s cock twitches tells Tao he’s so close.

Zitao moves to his ear to bite his earlobe, pulling his piercing with his teeth. “Feed me” with that last order, Jongdae nods quickly. Tao lowers his head to his crotch again to put the tip of his cock in his mouth and suck.

Jongdae cums, his whole body shaking. Zitao swallows every single drop and then he kisses Jongdae slowly, letting him enjoy his own taste.

He licks the blood in his neck and nipple. Jongdae is oversensitive right now, so the younger is being really careful. He will have to take proper care of this later.

“Do you want me to clean you, gege? The others are almost here-” Jongdae nods, knowing he won't be able to talk. Zitao covers his softening cock with his boxers and sweatpants, Jongdae hisses. He puts on his white shirt, a few drops of blood now stain it. Jongdae closes his eyes. “You did so good gege, I'll take you to your room so you can rest before dinner~” when Zitao lifts him, Jongdae finds himself leaning his head against his chest. Tao can only smile.

_You're always so good, gege._

**Author's Note:**

> Was this prey kink? Not sure, tbh.  
> Thanks everyone for reading it ❤️


End file.
